


Edge of Desire

by BigTimeMoch



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/pseuds/BigTimeMoch
Summary: They’ve known each other since they were kids and now here they are, living in the same dorm in college and Rhett is so fucking in love with him.Inspired by John Mayer's Edge of Desire.





	Edge of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed, let me know if there's any mistakes

_Young and full of running_   
_Tell me where's that taking me?_   
_Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinity_

They’ve known each other since they were kids and now here they are, living in the same dorm in college and Rhett is so fucking in love with him. It's not his fault, really. Is not like he wanted to, and he knows he's going to hell. He has tried time and time to just stop thinking about his best friend in that way but that just leads to dreams so he's never really out of his head. 

_Love is really nothing_   
_But a dream that keeps waking me_

And he tries, he really does. He tries to kiss pretty girls and to talk about them with Link because that's what normal dudes do, right? Fake it till you make it, he supposes. Maybe if he kisses, goes on dates, has sex with enough girls he will eventually forget about him. Maybe one day he will dream of one of them instead. Help ease the feeling in his stomach every morning when he wakes up and Link is still soft from sleep, bare toes curling on the cold floor while he eats his breakfast. 

_For all of my trying_   
_We still end up dying_   
_How can it be?_

He knows Link's worried, can feel him pulling away, spending as least amount together as possible. But he can't be sure he won't do something stupid if he lets his guard down. They're also fighting a lot. More than Rhett thought they would when they first decided to live together for college. Link's found a girl that loves him and he's sure he loves her back. And that hurts. Hurts and stings and it makes him angry. He's known Link for so long he knows how to push his buttons, how to make him snap. At least that way Link is as frustrated as him. A sick way of payback for making him feel. A way to let out all of that pent up energy. 

_So young and full of running,_   
_all the way to the edge of desire_   
_Steady my breathing, silently screaming,_   
_"I have to have you now"_

Sometimes, when cold showers and thinking about family members and all of that cliche shit doesn't work and Link was too tired to fight, all that energy won't let him sleep. So he quietly rubs his desires away, letting himself fantasize about a world where he can have Link every and any way. A world where God won't punish him for eternity for desiring his best of friends. He has mastered the ability to bite his lip hard enough to avoid screaming Link's name without letting a visible bruise to explain the next morning. 

_Wired and I'm tired_   
_Think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor_   
_Maybe this mattress will spin on its axis_   
_and find me on yours_

He drinks. He drinks to forget about Link and about whats-her-face and about how he's going to hell, but somehow it backfires every time. He comes back to the dorm drunk enough to let himself pretend that Link loves him back and that the spinning of his bed will make him somehow come down from the top bunk and put his arms around him and whisper sweet nothings into his hair until he goes to sleep. Other times, the spinning is too much and he wakes up on the floor of the dorm with a sore back and a pounding headache. 

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me_  
 _'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see_  
 _I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe_  
 _There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me_   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going to post this on tumblr but what the hell. Tell me what you think in the comments, please. I have a whole playlist with rhink songs so dm me on tumblr at @moch-ila if you're in the mood for more feels and i'll send you the link


End file.
